


Lords

by kitsunerei88



Series: Revolutionary Arc Plus Extras [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Awkward Formality, Etiquette, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Friendship, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), RevArc, Rigel Black Exchange, Rigelverse, The Pureblood Pretense, The Rigel Black Chronicles, The Rigel Black Series, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: Sirius Black tries to mentor Aldon Rosier. Too bad that, first, Aldon isn’t having it, and second, Aldon is absolutely maddening. Half serious, a third awkward formality, and the rest pure revenge.
Series: Revolutionary Arc Plus Extras [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation, Rigel Black Exchange Round 1





	Lords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts), [FeatheryMinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vanguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973080) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 



The first time Sirius met Aldon Étienne Blake Rosier, he could see that the boy was heading for a rough fall.

He had been there. He, too, had grown up in Dark Society. Sirius knew the stiff etiquette, the whirling glitter of formal galas and warm elegance of garden parties, a place and answer for everything and everyone. For him, as _Sirius Black_ , those rules had been stifling and confining, an unnecessary, inexplicable and frankly _stupid_ limitation on his freedom. But for Regulus, his brother, he knew that those same rules and expectations were a comfort, a structure that provided him with needed support. Aldon, from the way he spoke to the way he dressed, reminded him very much of his brother—this was someone who had always taken Dark Society manners as a soothing backdrop to his life, but unlike Regulus, he wouldn’t be able to rely on them forever.

Aldon Rosier was a halfblood, and he was here because he knew it would eventually come out. And he came from a world where blood _meant_ something, and he knew well how much status he would lose when it all came out.

Sirius privately resolved to be there for him, as James had been there for him when he finally up and ran away from the Blacks, at sixteen years old. If Aldon needed a place to stay, he would have one at Grimmauld Place. If he needed guidance to navigate a new way of being, a new identity, then Sirius would be there. If he even just needed comfort, a parental figure, or maybe a little more love than it seemed like his own parents had ever given him, Sirius would find something to give him. He had all the best of intentions.

There was only one thing wrong with that plan: Aldon Étienne Blake Rosier, no matter what mix of names he used, was _maddening as fuck_.

“It’s excellent nonetheless, Lord Black,” he said, blank-faced, when Sirius made an embarrassed comment about the quality of their dinner, one night when he stayed later than expected to work with Archie’s friend Chess on something or other.

“Thank you, Lord Black,” he said, perfectly polite, his expression of horror disappearing in an instant as he unwrapped the leather jacket that Sirius and Archie had gotten him for Christmas.

“If you say so, Lord Black,” he said agreeably, when Sirius finally decided to give Aldon a thorough rant about how he really did very much want Aldon to call him by name rather by title, that this was a different world than the one in which he had grown up, and that in any case it couldn’t be offensive if Sirius _told_ him to call him by name.

It wasn’t that Sirius didn’t understand. The Rosiers were a Book of Copper family, and even before his disownment, Aldon was considered a minor noble. There were many more Book of Copper nobles than Book of Gold nobles, but in terms of status, no one forgot that the Book of Gold had been noble from the Conquest or before, while Book of Copper had only been ennobled in the 1700s or later. Once he was disowned, the status disparity would have widened, making first name terms unfathomable to the boy.

The fact that he understood didn’t make the habit any less frustrating. So, when Aldon Étienne Blake Rosier suddenly found himself as the Lord Rosier, Sirius could hardly help but poke a little bit of fun at it.

“Good morning, Lord Rosier,” he said, when Aldon Apparated into Grimmauld Place, intent on speaking to him and Archie about putting together the negotiations. “Do you prefer tea, or coffee?”

Aldon’s eyebrow twitched. “Coffee would be wonderful, Lord Black,” he said quietly.

“It’s important that we get as many people to the bargaining table as possible,” he said, a few days later in the middle of yet another argument, “and to that end, Lord Rosier, your cooperation on the location would be much appreciated.”

Aldon’s lip had twitched, and there was a noise like an uncomfortable cough. “Er, well, Lord Black, I will need other assurances…”

“I agree with the Lord Rosier,” he had said at the negotiating table, and unlike the rest without even a hint of sarcasm or mockery. “He makes a good point, regardless of how he does it, and we ought to listen.”

Aldon had glared at him, but there was no other reaction—he couldn’t show any other reaction, not in front of thirty-odd representatives of other families and groups that were there to negotiate a treaty on Voldemort.

Sirius found a moment to drop the words _Lord Rosier_ into every reasonable, natural-sounding moment he possibly could. He greeted him by title. He dropped the title in casual conversation, both in front of others and outside of it. He even called him by title when referring to him in front of others, as long Aldon was there to hear it. Aldon would crack. He had to.

Aldon held out three days after the negotiations started.

“Lord Black, if I could have a word?” he called out at the end of another day of arguments. “It will not take long, I assure you.”

Sirius grinned. He had been waiting for this moment. “By all means, Lord Rosier. Is it something that can be discussed here, or need it be private?”

Aldon shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, the motion somehow amplified by the harness he was wearing. “Privately, I prefer.”

James shot him a look, but Sirius waved him off. “Very well. Grimmauld Place?”

Aldon nodded stiffly, turning to walk outside the gates to Apparate. Sirius followed him, letting him into the formal sitting room and shutting the door behind them. “So, Lord Rosier? What is this about?”

“You may feel free to call me by name, Lord Black,” Aldon replied, turning sharply on the spot. “Even—even as a noble, I am only in the Book of Copper, and you are my elder. It would be most appropriate for you to call me by name.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Aldon gritted his teeth. “Point taken, Sirius. Point taken.”

Sirius grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm still terrible at fluff, and crack, and anything at all lighthearted. Sorry.


End file.
